Tigger and Boo: Home Sweet Home
by HaylsValo
Summary: A side story to my main Chibs/OFC story. Boo now lives with her legal guardian Tig. This is a look in to that chaotic household. NOT romance.


_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**Another oneshot about Tigger and Boo! This one is about what life is like for them now that Boo lives at Tig's. Enjoy guys!**_

"Tig... you are aware you're meant to feed me right?" Boo scowled, stomach rumbling loudly as she examined the contents of Tig's fridge and cupboards the morning after she'd moved it. They were bare, save for a jar of peanut butter and a loaf of bread so old it was growing mould.

"What? There's food!" Tig said shrugging his shoulders, not even bothering to look up from his morning paper. He was sure there was food in the house, even though he'd not checked his cupboards in a few days, he normally ate breakfast in the cafe in town and grabbed a takeout on his way back... _there had to be something in them though, he did buy food sometimes_!

"A mouldy loaf of bread and a jar of peanut butter don't count as food." Boo scoffed with a roll of her eyes, slamming the cupboard door shut before sitting down at the table opposite Tig. Still the Sergeant at Arms refused to look up from his paper.

"You can eat the peanut butter..." he shrugged. There was nothing wrong with eating peanut butter out of the jar; he did it all the time... It would be enough to tide the kid over until lunchtime at work, then he'd treat her to a burger or some shit. Boo scowled and ripped the paper out of Tig's hands, annoyed both by how little he seemed to care about the fact that there was nothing for her to eat and by the fact that he'd told her to eat the peanut butter. _She was allergic to nuts and he knew it!_

"I'll allergic to nuts!" Boo reminded him gruffly, glaring across the table at him. _How could he not remember_? He'd almost killed her with a muffin once... not that that was his fault. He'd been sweet enough to buy her a chocolate chip muffin on their lunch break one afternoon and the thing had - unbeknown to Tig and Boo alike - been packed with nuts. Tig had had to rush Boo to Saint Thomas to get a shot...

"Oh..." Tig said, scowling as he remembered that horrible afternoon. How could he have forgotten that Boo was allergic to nuts? _He'd been so scared that day as her throat had started to close and her face had gone bright red... _"Here, go to the store; get some cornflakes or some shit..." he said as he fumbled in his wallet for some cash before handing Boo over a $10 bill. $10 was enough for cornflakes and shit right? Tig had no idea; it had been a long time since he'd brought anything like that...

"I am so glad Jax is taking me out to dinner later..." Boo sighed with a shake of her head as she accepted the money. Jax was starting to feel guilty at not being in his stepsisters life much since all the shit with Clay so he'd promised Boo he'd take her out once or twice a month so they could spent some time together, get to know one another and bond as brother and sister.

Jax watched in near horror later that night as his little sister wolfed down her pizza like it was the first thing she'd eaten in days. Kid was already half way through her pizza and he'd barely made it through his first slice!

"Jeez Boo, slow down, you'll make yourself sick!" he said, for surely if Boo went on like that she'd soon be puking the stuff right up again. Boo blushed a vibrant red, she hadn't been aware of just how fast she'd been eating! But she was starving...

"Sorry Jax, I'm starved." She admitted, putting the slice of pizza in her hand down and wiping at her mouth with a napkin. Jax was right; if she didn't slow down she was going to be sick_. She was already feeling a little uneasy after downing half her meal in just a few minutes._ "Tig doesn't have any food in the house." She added with a roll of her eyes. Jax smirked at that, shook his head.

"Idiot." He said_. If it wasn't for the local cafe and takeouts Tig would surely let himself starve!_ "Tell you what when you're done I'll grab the club van, take you to that store off the freeway." Jax suggested as he smiled down at his stepsister. At least then the kid could eat!

"Sure, okay." Boo nodded, thankful to Jax. While she and Tig lived right by a store, it was a tiny little place that was expensive and under stocked. The store on the freeway was huge, cheap and had a bigger selection of food than Boo could ever imagine. Of course she stuck to buying food that didn't require much effort cooking wise, since she couldn't cook and she was damn sure Tig couldn't either. Boo brought enough frozen pizzas, ready to cook meals, chips and cookies to keep her and Tig content for at least a week. "Tig, I'm home! I brought food... oh." Boo called out as she walked in the front door, a bag of groceries in each arm, Jackson right behind her with the rest. She practically dropped the bags when she caught sight of Tig, putting away a very similar selection of groceries.

"You didn't need to get food kid, that's my responsibility." Tig frowned as he caught sight of Boo. _He was the guardian, not her. He was the one that was meant to make sure there was food in the house!_ Boo sighed and rolled her eyes, dumped her groceries on the table.

"But you didn't get any before I moved in, how was I supposed to know you'd go get some?" she said impatiently as she started to put away her purchases. The bare cupboards were now starting to look very full indeed.

Tig folded his arms and cocked an eyebrow; kid didn't sound the least bit thankful to him for getting them enough food to last them weeks. _She was the only reason he'd brought it too, she could at least try and sound grateful!_

"I can take it all back if you want kid." He said sternly. Boo chuckled and rolled her eyes, placed a thankful kiss to Tig's cheek. His anger melted away at once, fingers finding the damn spot on his cheek where Boo had kissed him.

"Very funny..." she said, going back to putting the groceries away. "At least we won't go hungry for a while..." she chuckled, for between them they'd brought enough food to keep them going for a good few weeks, maybe more. Tig nodded in agreement and ruffled Boo's curls as he started to help her unpack the food she'd brought.

"Oh, lucky charms, I fucking love these things man..." he grinned as he stumbled across a box of the cereal. It had been years since he'd had lucky charms. He was sure he hadn't had them since he'd lived with his daughters...

"Hey those are mine!" Boo protested as she tried to snatch the box out of Tig's grasp. Chuckling, Tig held them up in the air, out of Boo's reach. "Give them back Trager!" Boo giggled as she jumped up and down, waving her hands in a feeble attempt to get the box away from Tig. Still chuckling, Tig taunted her by lowering the box enough for her to grab it, and thrusting it up high again before she could get a firm hold on the box. "Asshole!" Boo growled, giving Tig a playful shove.

"I _know_!" Tig said proudly; winking at Boo before rushing off, box still in hand. The teen chased him at once, catching up with him as he rounded the couch, throwing her whole weight at him. The pair of them tumbled to the floor together, laughing and wrestling over the box of lucky charms...

Jackson looked on with a smile on his face, shaking his head as he thought to himself – _What the hell did you do to him Boo?_

_**SAMCRO**_

Boo had been at Tig's nearly a week before she got round to unpacking her stuff. She was fed up of her room being filled with half opened boxes so she set aside the whole day to get it sorted. And made Tig do the same. The Sergeant Arms had grumbled at first but when he realised some clingy whore from the night before was hanging about the clubhouse looking for him, he was all too happy to stay in and unpack boxes with her. _Goddamn whores, when would they ever learn?_

Boo smiled as she pulled out the Victorian doll her grandmother had given her on the day she was born. It had been made especially for her, had thick strawberry blond ringlets and was wearing the most adorable little blue outfit with matching hat... Boo loved that doll, it always reminded her of her grandmother, known as Nana Kit, who had died just a few days after she'd started school. Straightening the dress before putting the dolls curls back into place, Boo held it out to Tig; she wanted it on the top shelf and out of harm's way.

"Tig can you put this on the top shelf?" she said as she waved the doll in his direction. Tig looked up from the box he was digging around in and jumped back a mile at the sight of the doll, backing up into the wall, eyes wide with fear, never leaving the dolls face, entire form shaking. "Tig? What the hell?" Boo asked, letting her arm drop, shocked and confused by Tig's actions. _He was acting like he was scared of the doll, like he believed it was going to jump out of her hand and attack him with a knife or something. _

"What the hell is _that_?" he demanded fearfully, waving his finger at the doll. Of course he knew what it was; a _doll_. Freaky little thing it was, so realistic with its stupid little curls and tiny fingers curved around a miniature teddy ... even its eyes blinked! Tig shuddered at that. Dolls were bad enough, but when they blinked... god that was the worst. _It was like they were looking at him, watching his every movement..._

"What?" Boo asked, looking down at the doll in her hand, still utterly bemused by Tig's actions. Was he _scared_ of it? He was sure acting like he was...

"That..." Tig said, daring to take a step forward to point directly at the doll, pushing himself back against the wall at the nearest opportunity, hands over his face as he breathed in and out slowly and carefully. _Goddamn he'd almost touched it..._ He shuddered again.

"Tig it's the doll my nana got me the day I was born." Boo said, smiling down at the doll, heart warming at the memory of her beloved grandmother. Even after over 10 years, she still missed her terribly. Sighing sadly, Boo hugged the doll to her body. "What's wrong with it?" she asked, looking over at Tig, an inquisitive look about her face.

"Dolls... they freak me out man..." Tig said, not removing his hands from in front of his face. It was bad enough he had to be in the room with the damn thing, he didn't want to have to look at it as well. _At least if he had his eyes covered he could pretend it wasn't there... _

"Are you crazy?" Boo asked, sounding as though she might burst into laughter at any moment. She was of course, fighting back the urge to laugh for she didn't want to offend Tig, but it was hard. _Big bad biker scared of a little doll... you couldn't make that shit up. _

Tig ignored Boo's question and slowly moved his hands away from his eyes. Thankfully Boo had the doll tight against her chest, but the thing was facing him, big blue eyes staring straight at him... he wondered what the doll was thinking, wondered why it had to stare at him so... _maybe it was plotting to come and get him in the night!_

"I think it's looking at me..." Tig gulped before turning on his heel and darting out the room. Boo followed after him, but didn't put the doll down. "Geez kid put it away." Tig said as he caught sight of it in her arms, ducking his head and closing his eyes tight, fingers fisting in his curls as he tried his hardest not to freak out even more than he already was.

"Okay..." Boo nodded, dropping the doll on her bed and shutting the door before returning to the living room and sitting beside Tig, now actually worried. It had been amusing at first but it had been plain to see that Tig was genuinely scared to death of the doll. It _almost seemed to go beyond fear..._ "It's gone Tig." She assured him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Tig nodded but didn't look up for a long while. When he did he moved slowly and carefully, his breathing very controlled, face white as anything. He sighed heavily in relief when he saw that the doll was indeed gone, and leaned back against the back of the couch. _Goddamnit why did the kid have to have a fucking doll? It wasn't like she was a little girl anymore, she was a teenager! She should have gotten rid of the stupid thing years ago!_

"I know it's in there..." Tig grumbled eventually, shuddering once more as he thought of the doll, sitting behind Boo's bedroom door, laughing at his pathetic phobia and waiting for the perfect chance to come out and get him... "_Fuck_!" Tig cursed, slamming his fists down onto his knees.

"Calm down, it's _just_ a doll." Boo said as she rubbed Tig's shoulder, a frown on her lips as she wondered if Tig would make her get rid of her doll. She really didn't want to, it had such sentimental value to her, it was all she had left to remind her of her beloved Nana Kit.

Tig nodded at that, yes _just_ a doll... _just a fucking doll!_ He had to remember that, it wasn't looking at him, it _wasn't_ laughing and him and it most certainly _wasn't_ plotting to come and get him! He hoped.

"Can you just..." he sighed, debating whether or not he wanted the doll out of his apartment. On the one hand he didn't want it there, it was _his_ apartment not Boo's and he had every right to say he wanted it gone, but on the other it meant something to the kid, she'd had it since the day she was born. She shouldn't have to get rid of it just because of his stupid irrational fear. "Just keep it out of sight..? Please?" he asked Boo, for as long as he didn't have to see the thing he could pretend it wasn't in his apartment...

"I promise." Boo nodded, pressing a kiss to Tig's cheek.

_**SAMCRO**_

"What's up Tiggy?" Boo beamed as she sat down opposite Tig. She was in a fantastic mood for she'd just finished a nasty, 3,500 word essay on Stalin that she'd been working on for days. Now she could forget all about it and spend the night relaxing in front of the TV.

"Give me a minute kid, I've to concentrate." Tig said, his eyes scanning over a map of Lodi, making markings here and there. He needed to map out all of the Mayan's known businesses and properties so the club could work out which one was most likely to be used for their heroin trade. The dirty wetbacks had managed to push their trade into Charming so it was about time SAMCRO made a little trip into Lodi to put their trade out of business.

"K." Boo nodded as she picked up the TV guide, flicking through it idly trying to find something decent to watch. It wasn't long before an odd smell hit her nose, a strange mixture of chicken and smoke, burning metal... "What's that smell?" she said, sniffing the air to make sure she hadn't imagined the smell. _No, she hadn't, she could definitely smell something... _

"Oh um, I'm cooking a chicken." Tig shrugged, not looking up from his map. He and Boo hadn't had a decent home cooked meal since she'd moved in, they always had takeouts or readymade meals and he was feeling a little guilty for it. Kid should be eating healthily, greens and all that shit, so he'd brought a chicken and a load of vegetables to go with it. He knew he had to cook the chicken for ages first so he'd stuck it in the oven as soon as he'd gotten in and forgotten all about it.

"You're _cooking_... a chicken..?" Boo said slowly in disbelief. Tig _never_ cooked, hell Boo often wondered why he even had an over because he never used it! She didn't even think he knew how to use it.

"Yeah." Tig nodded, slightly offended by Boo's tone of voice. _Hey, he was cooking for her sake; she could sound a little more grateful._

"It smells weird." Boo said, wrinkling her nose in disgust. She was sure chicken wasn't meant to smell like smoke and burning metal...

"It's meant to smell like that." Tig shrugged, for all he could smell was the chicken. He wasn't aware of the smell or smoke, or of burning metal.

"I'm sure it's not." Boo sighed with a roll of her eyes. Tig said nothing so she shifted her chair and ducked her head down to look into the oven, wanting to know why she could smell smoke and burning metal as well as chicken. Her face paled white at once, eyes wide..."Uh Tig..?" she stammered, jumping to her feet and backing towards the door as quickly as her feet would carry her.

"What now Boo?" Tig growled, slamming down his pen, eyes narrowed as he glared up at his charge. _Why couldn't she just let him work? This was important and besides, he was almost finished!_ Boo, pale and shaking, pointed down at the oven.

"I don't think the chicken is meant to on fire!" she whispered fearfully. When she'd peered through the little window in the oven, she'd caught sight of the bright orange flames that had sparked up inside, threatening to consume the entire oven. Tig leapt to his feet at once and opened the oven without thinking, hoping to douse the flames before they became too much but he was hit with a wall of thick, black smoke the second the door was open. It was so strong he stumbled backwards choking and spluttering as his lungs fought to find clean air.

"Shit..." he cried, waving his hand in front of his face in a vain attempt to clear the air. "Uh... what do I do?" he asked, looking for Boo for answers yet not getting up. He was at a total loss as to what to do, he didn't have a fire extinguisher and he was sure he'd read something somewhere about not putting out kitchen fires with water...

"Tig, come on!" Boo said as she darted forward and grabbed Tig's arm, trying to pull him to his feet as she hooked her t-shirt over her mouth at the same time. "We can call 911 from outside." She mumbled from behind the thin cotton that was doing little to stop her lungs filling with smoke. Tig nodded and jumped to his feet, kicking the over door shut as he did so before dashing out of the kitchen and hurrying Boo along with him. Once they were outside she pulled her t-shirt free from her reddened face and took in quick, deep breaths of the cool clean night air.

"You okay?" he asked, chocking himself as he patted Boo on the back, a strong feeling of guilt consuming him. His bright idea to cook her something healthy could have cost Boo her life! _What if she hadn't have spotted the flames? How bad would things have gotten before he'd noticed? Hell he might have forgotten all about it and then what? Boo would have slept away as the entire apartment filled with smoke and flames..._

"Yeah just a little smoky in there..." Boo nodded shakily as she wiped away the sweat and the tears that had formed on her face.

"No shit..." Tig said as he pulled the teen into his arms, a sorry, guilt ridden expression on his face. "Sorry Boo." He said as he pressed a kiss to her warm forehead. Boo didn't seem to harbour any ill feelings towards him for she leaned into him at once, arms snaking round his waist.

"Just promise never to try and cook again and we're good." She chuckled, to which Tig readily agreed to. _He was never going to try that again._

_**SAMCRO**_

"Hey..." Tig called out as he got home, tumbling headfirst through the front door when it opened far too fast for him to handle. The Sergeant at Arms found himself sprawled out on the floor of the hallway without any real idea of how he got there. One minute he'd been standing, _or at least swaying_, and the next he was laying flat on his back! He tried to get up, but his head swam and his world blurred. "Whoa... shit..." he chuckled, falling back again_. It was nicer lying on the floor, the world stayed still and shit... he'd just stay put until the world decided it was done spinning_. Suddenly a figure appeared, glad in a grey and white stripy top and purple sweatpants, dark hair forming a curtain around their pale face, blue eyes sparkling in amusement. _Boo_. "There you are..." Tig beamed, wiggling his fingers at the teen.

"Little drunk Tig?" she asked, smirking down at her guardian. It was 3am and he'd been out all day on a run, which of course meant pussy, partying and booze. The Sergeant at Arms stunk of whiskey, beer and the faintest trace of unwashed pussy. Boo was glad the front door was still open, the fresh air that was wafting through it prevented her from really catching wind of the stink on Tig.

"No I..." Tig insisted as he tried to sit up, chuckling again as he couldn't help but fall back to the floor. _Damn world was still spinning..._ "Maybe a little bit." He confessed, smirking as he held his hand up, thumb and forefinger barely an inch apart.

"Maybe a lot?" Boo asked as she sat down beside Tig's head, legs crossed, fingers tucking Tig's wayward curls out of his face encase he had to puke. He certainly _looked_ like he wanted to puke! His pale, sweaty face was tinted green... Boo was just thankful the hallway floor didn't have carpet. The hardwood floors would be a lot easier to clean. Easier still since all Tig would have in his stomach would be booze and maybe a hash brownie or two. "Maybe a little high?" Boo asked as she peered into Tig's eyes, wide and glazed, the pupils dilated so much so there was little blue left in them...

Tig thought for a moment, casting his mind back over the night... he couldn't remember taking any drugs, all he could remember was whiskey, lots of whiskey, and some redhead that seemed insistent on pouring beer down his throat as she rode him...

"I can't really remember too well..." he confessed, to which Boo simply tutted and rolled her eyes. _Stupid drunkard!_ Suddenly Tig started laughing, laughing so hard tears of mirth rolled down his cheeks as he clutched at his stomach, whole form shaking with the intensity of his laughter.

"What? What is so funny?" Boo demanded, at a loss as to why Tig had suddenly burst into such wild fits of laughter. _Had she said something funny? Or maybe she just looked a little funny to him in his drunken state_...

"My daughters... they're called Fawn and Dawn." Tig chuckled, wiping at his eyes. _Dawn and Fawn... it was like a little poem! Dawny and Fawny... catchy! _Boo's lips perked up at that, she'd always thought that Dawn and Fawn were funny names. _Hell why couldn't Tig and his ex wife have picked names that didn't rhythm?_ Poor kids were probably a laughing stock... Even their own father seemed to find their names amusing.

"Yes I know Tig." Boo nodded, for he talked about his girls often enough. Boo knew how much he missed them, how much he hated the fact that he wasn't in their lives... It was probably half the reason he wanted to look after her so much. He was making up for a lot of shit with her, making up for being a shitty father to his girls. _At least he had the chance to be a good parent to her..._

"That rhythms..." Tig grinned_. Dawn and Fawn_... he couldn't get it out of his head. It was like a catchy jingle from a TV ad or a pop tune from the radio that played over and over... _Dawn and Fawn..._ Why the hell had he named his kids Dawn and Fawn?

"Yes and you're high." Boo nodded with a sigh as if talking to a small child that had gotten into the cookie jar only to be caught with chocolate around their lips. She patted Tig's cheek affectionately before pressing her lips to his forehead, standing and closing the door. _Idiot would get ill if he lay there with the door open all night_. She then went and grabbed his blanket and pillow from his bedroom, as well as a bowl from under the sink. She didn't have a hope in hell of moving him to his bedroom by herself and he didn't seem capable of getting up so he'd just have to sleep where he was. Carefully, she lifted his head and eased the pillow under it before tucking his blanket round him, making sure he was on his side - so he didn't choke to death if he did indeed vomit - and putting the bowl by his head. Hopefully if he was sick in the night, he wouldn't miss it...

Tig watched Boo with a smile on his face. It was so sweet the way she took care of him when he was like this, making sure he didn't freeze to death in the hallway or choke on his own vomit... but she shouldn't be doing that, she was just a kid. _He_ should be taking care of _her_ not the other away round. He was Boo's guardian after all... _Boo_...

"Boo... that doesn't rhythm..." Tig mumbled as Boo tucked his blanket round him. _Dawn, Fawn, Boo... no, that definitely didn't rhythm, Hell it didn't even come close to it!_

"Rhythm with what?" Boo asked irritably. She was tired and getting a little sick of Tig's drunken antics – she just wanted to go to bed and go back to sleep. At least the next day was Sunday, no work, no essays to write... she could sleep late!

"Dawn and Fawn!" Tig snapped, for wasn't that obvious? _Boo's name should rhythm with Dawn and Fawn, but it didn't and so therefore it didn't sound right! Her name needed to rhythm with theirs!_ "It should... cause you're like my daughter too you know..." he beamed, taking Boo's hand in his and pressing an affectionate kiss to the back of her palm. Yes, her name needed to rhythm because she was as much his daughter as Dawn and Fawn where... maybe even more so! _At least she was in his life all the time; at least he could take care of her._ _When he wasn't so wasted that is... _

"Oh Jesus..." Boo sighed, head falling into her hand. _He had to be kidding right? Please let him be kidding..._

But Tig wasn't kidding; his mind was already going a mile a minute trying to think up a suitable name for Boo that rhymed with Dawn and Fawn. _Bawn_? No, that wasn't even a word... _Pawn_? No, that wouldn't do either... _Sawn_? No, that made it sound as though Boo had been chopped into pieces. _Lawn_? Huh... Lawn... that could work!

"Dawn... and Fawn... and Lawn..." Tig said slowly, testing out the kid's new name alongside the names of his daughters. The Sergeant at Arms beamed as he realised it rhymed! _Dawn and Fawn and Lawn! It was like a little song! _"That's your name now... Lawn... cause it rhythms..." Tig grinned up at Boo - _Lawn_ - kissing her hand again.

"I'm going to bed." Boo said, shaking her head as she leapt to her feet, scurrying off as fast as her feet would take her. _Goddamn drunkard!_

"Lawn..." Tig chuckled as the teen hurried off. _Funny name... _

_**SAMCRO**_

"Nice hangover?" Boo beamed cheerily as Tig stumbled into the kitchen late the next morning. Tig looked like shit. His skin was grey, his face flushed with a faint green hue, curls a rumbled mess, a thin trail of dried dribble running down his chin... He must have moved into his bedroom during the night for he was clad in just his boxers and the old, holey Harley t-shirt that he liked to wear to bed.

"Wh- oh... yeah..." Tig grumbled as he slumped into a chair, head on the table, eyes closed to avoid the harsh, sharp light of the mid-morning sun. The wooden table was cool beneath his forehead, easing his headache some, but not enough and his stomach felt as though someone had turned it inside out and then replaced it with a high powered blender. "I feel like shit Boo." He groaned as he rubbed his stomach in a vain attempt to relieve the unease he felt there.

Boo chuckled softly and shook her head as she filled a glass with cool spring water from the fridge and placed in front of her guardian along with a couple of Advil.

"I thought my name was Lawn now?" she smirked as she sat across from Tig. The Sergeant at Arms didn't say anything for a moment; he threw the tablets to the back of his throat and guzzled the glass of water down noisily before pressing the cool glass to his forehead with a sigh.

"Did I say that last night?" he asked, cheeks flushing a faint pink. He had a tendency to say stupid things when he was drunk, things that often got him into a lot of trouble. Like that time he called Clay a senile old fart... he'd paid for that one for days afterwards! Boo nodded, a smirk on her lips.

"Oh yeah... see it rhythms with Fawn and Dawn and apparently my name has to rhythm with them because I'm like a daughter too you." She informed Tig teasingly, shaking her head as she spoke. The night before his new nickname for her had been annoying as hell, but now it was just plain funny. _He must have been completely and utterly wrecked to decide calling her Lawn was a good idea!_ At least he'd been sober when he'd nicknamed her Boo... she could only imagine what her nickname would be if he'd been that pissed...

The pink flush on Tig's cheeks darkened at Boo's words. He'd obviously made quite a fool of himself the night before. He shuddered to think what other bullshit and idiocy he'd come out with.

"Oh man... I've never drinking again." He groaned as he tried to work out just how much whiskey he'd had. After the first 6 or 7 shots he couldn't remember much else... Apart from... wait, yes there had been mushrooms'. A fair few if he remembered rightly... _Shit no wonder he'd been so fucked, no wonder he'd been calling Boo Lawn_. He wondered how he even got home in such a state. "Or taking mushrooms'..." Tig added, getting to his feet and stretching, deciding he was better off back in bed for a while - where it was dark and cool for he had the curtains shut and window wide open - rather than in the bright, warm kitchen with Boo.

"I knew it! I was sure you were high!" Boo grinned as Tig sauntered off slowly towards his bedroom, pausing at the fridge to refill his glass of water on the way. It was then that Boo noticed something on Tig's left thigh, just under the leg of his boxers... she couldn't quite work out what it was for it was mostly hidden by Tig's black boxers, but it looked like a tattoo... Boo was certain Tig had no tattoos on his thighs for he'd once shown her all his ink, explaining to her what every one meant to him..."Hey Tig?" she said, getting Tig's attention before he could disappear off into his bedroom. The mechanic looked up, an inquiring look on his face. "What's that on your thigh?" she asked, gesturing to the dark mark she could see there.

"What?" Tig frowned, sitting his glass on the side before pulling up the leg of his boxers to see what the kid was on about. He wondered if maybe he had a bruise or a dirty smudge there, but the reality was much worse than that... "Fuck! Holy fucking shit!" Tig cursed fearfully, dropping the leg of his boxers as he stumbled back in shock, grabbing the side of the table to keep his balance. Boo simply smirked at him, teeth digging into her lower lip to stop herself from bursting into laughter. "Are you fucking kidding me? A goddamn doll?" Tig spat, daring to look at his thigh again and paling when he realised that _yes_, on his thigh there was a tiny new tattoo of a doll, dark haired and pale faced with a wide red grin. It scared the shit out of Tig... even if it was only the size of his palm. "Oh man seriously?" he groaned, dropping his head into his hands. _He knew he did stupid shit when he was drunk and high but that was something else! _God he must have lost a bet or something... or worse, one of the guys must have waited until he was too high to care then convinced him it was a good idea... stupid pricks! _He'd find out who did it alright and make sure they wouldn't sit right for a week!_

"Hey don't look at me; you're the one who got all drunk and high..." Boo said, shaking her head when Tig looked over at her as if expecting her to have answers for why he had a tattoo of a goddamn doll on his thigh. "You deal with the consequences of that." she smirked. Tig scowled at that, hating the smug look on Boo's face and the patronising tone of voice she used.

"I'm sure I had no choice in this!" he spat for he knew there was no way in hell that he would ever get such a thing tattooed on him! Hangover suddenly all but forgotten, Tig marched towards the front door a determined look on his face.

"Where are you going?" Boo called after him, wondering where he was going in just his boxers and a t-shirt on a Sunday morning. He hadn't even put his boots on!

"To get this goddamn thing covered up!" Tig replied. Happy was in town, he could cover the goddamn doll up with a naked woman or something! _Anything would be better than that goddamn fucking doll!_ Tig didn't care that he wasn't even dressed, didn't care that he didn't have any shoes on; he wanted that fucking doll covered up and he wanted it covered up now!

"You can't do that until it's healed you know." Boo chuckled, causing Tig to stop in his tracks. Kid was right, he'd have to wait weeks for it to heal before he could do anything about it... until then he'd just have to put up with it. "Looks like you've got to live with it for a while." She added as Tig groaned and punched the wall in frustration.

"I think I want to kill myself..." he said as he slumped to the floor, head in his hands. _Maybe he could just bandage his leg up for a few weeks so he didn't have to look at the goddamn thing every time he got undressed... _

_**SAMCRO**_

When Boo returned home from work one evening, she found Tig sitting on the couch alone in the dark, a half empty bottle of whiskey in his hand, sullen expression on his bruised and bleeding face. Boo knew that he and some of the others had been out on club business all day for she and Piney had been left to run the garage alone, with just a few non-SAMCRO mechanics to help them out. She hadn't expected Tig to be home so early.

"Are you alright Tig?" she asked, flicking on the light. Tig only looked worse in the sudden brightness, blue eyes dull and distant, full of tears, the blood on his face more vibrant, vibrant red blood also staining his hands, his cut and the blue button up shirt he wore below it. The Sergeant at Arms was also shaking slightly, although the apartment was warm, his knuckles white as he was clutching the bottle of whiskey in his hands tight.

"Yeah, I'm fine kid..." Tig nodded distantly, not even turning to look at Boo. He was far from fine, so far from fine he was sure he'd never feel that way again, but he wasn't about to tell her that. The shit he had weighing him down was far too much for the kid to deal with. _He'd just drink himself into oblivion and then he'd be alright..._

Boo frowned and dumped her bag by the door, not at all amused by Tig's reply. Something was clearly bothering him and she wanted to know what. _She couldn't leave him sitting there in such a state drinking himself stupid! _Whatever it was, he could tell her, she didn't care, she'd been around SAMCRO long enough to expect the worst and besides, it would be a world of his shoulders if she got him talking...

"You're bleeding." She said softly as she knelt in front of Tig, hands on his knee's as her eyes, wide with concern, scanned his face. He had a nasty cut on his left cheek that was surrounded by deep purple bruising and was bleeding steadily, as well as a cut on his forehead, long thin and quite shallow, but deep enough to be dripping blood.

"Am I?" Tig asked, not moving to check. He knew he had blood on his face, but he'd just assumed it wasn't his... After all what he'd done had been so brutal, so violent, he was bound to be covered in blood...

Boo nodded and sighed, gently tugged the bottle of whiskey out of Tig's hands and returned it to its place in the kitchen, returning to her guardian with a first aid kit in hand. She didn't know much about cleaning wounds but anything she could do would be better than just leaving them as they were, dirty and bleeding.

"Here, let me look at you." She whispered softly as she sat beside Tig and tilted his face towards her so she could get a better look at his wounds. Neither were that bad, so Boo decided to simply clean them and hope for the best. She pulled out a few antiseptic wipes from the first aid kit and got to work, carefully cleaning the cuts, trying to be as gentle as possible. The antiseptic wipes didn't seem to bother Tig though, for he just sat there, vacant and distant, completely numb, not moving, not speaking, just letting Boo clean his face up. "What happened?" Boo asked once she was done, taking Tig's hand in her own and lacing their fingers together, flashing him a soft, encouraging smile.

"You don't wanna know Boo... it's pretty fucked up." Tig said with a shake of his head. Kid really didn't want to know what he'd done, it had been brutal, it had been horrible, it had been so bad she'd probably hate him if she knew what he'd done. _What he'd had to do..._

"Try me." Boo said, squeezing Tig's fingers in encouragement, shifting closer so that she could lay his head on her shoulder. Tig leaned into her and sighed, she really wasn't going to let this drop and he knew it.

"I killed a brother today." He said simply, no emotion in his voice despite how wretched he felt about it. Boo gasped in a mixture of shock and fear... _Tig had killed a brother? What if it was Jax? Or Chibs_? "No one you know..." Tig assured Boo at once, patting her knee gently, knowing what she was thinking, knowing that she feared that maybe he'd had to kill her beloved Chibs... "He is... _was_ a Nomad, their Sergeant at Arms." Tig explained dismally, stomach dropping to his knee's as he shuddered at the memory of what he had done, the memory of who he had killed... "That's why it had to be me." The Sergeant at Arms was responsible for punishment within the club and since the Nomad brother in the wrong had been their Sergeant at Arms Tig had had to step up and do the job, being the mother charters Sergeant at Arms and all. _He'd had to kill a man who had been his brother for more than 15 years, a man who had often fought by his side, a man who had on more than one occasion saved his life..._

"What did he do?" Boo asked, tightening her hold on Tig's fingers, free hand finding his back and rubbing it reassuringly. She knew he hated having to kill a brother, knew it was the part of his job he hated the most... but she also knew that whatever this Nomad had done had to be bad, _really bad,_ or his kill would have never been ordered. "It had to have been bad I mean... you killed him..."

Tig smirked at that, yeah it had been bad, _real bad_, but that hadn't made killing the guy any easier. He'd been Tig's brother, his _friend_, despite everything, and Tig had killed him.

"He betrayed the club. Told some Niners where to find Quinn when he had the cash from a gun deal in order to pay off his heroin debt." Tig explained coldly. The Nomad Sergeant at Arms had been a heroin addict way before he'd joined the Sons, but he'd been clean for more than twenty years. Recently though, he'd fallen back on bad habits, fallen back hard. His debt with the Niners went into 5 figures and setting up Quinn had been the best plan he could think of to pay of his debt, with enough cash left over to keep his supply going for a few more weeks. "Almost got him killed." Almost being an understatement. Quinn had been on life support after the Niners were through with him. _He'd been so close to death the Nomads were close to voting in their VP as President._ Still didn't make what Tig'd done any easier...

"He's the Nomad President right?" Boo asked.

"Right." Tig nodded. And then suddenly the tears came, spilling down his cheeks so fast he didn't have a chance in hell of stopping them. They stung Tig's eyes and dampened Boo's shoulder. Tig gave in at that moment and just broke down, fingers gripping Boo's tight as he sobbed. "I had to kill him Boo, _had_ too." He chocked out, words catching in his throat, tight and raw with his pain and guilt. "It was brutal I..." but Tig stopped short before went into detail. Boo was just a kid, bad enough he was laying on his problems on her shoulders, he didn't need to add to that by giving her the gruesome details. Didn't need to add to that by telling her how he'd pinned the Nomad down and cut of his ink, not caring how deep the blade went. She didn't need to know how he ripped the inked skin away from the Nomads body, she didn't need to know how he'd shot the guy in the stomach and watched his dying seconds, cold and emotionless. "I had to cut off his ink first, then kill him." He said simply, shuddering as sobs ripped through him, consuming him completely.

"Tig..." Boo muttered, unable to say anything more. Tig's behaviour was scaring the shit out of her, she'd never seen him cry before, let alone sob with such intensity. He was like a broken man, lost to his grief and his guilt. _It just wasn't like Tig at all._ So Boo simply held him and let him sob, wrapping her arms tight around him, her face pressed into his curls. After a few minutes Tig was able to compose himself some, he drew in a few deep haggard breaths and wiped his face free of tears furiously, ashamed and embarrassed that he'd completely given in to his emotions. _Kid didn't deserve that, him breaking down on her like that. He was meant to take care of her and not the other way round!_

"He was my brother." Tig said. "I mean shit, he did wrong, dug himself in a great fucking hole but he was a good man..." He had _been_ a good man, before he'd gotten back on the heroin. He was he sort of guy to throw himself in front of a bullet to save a brother, to save an innocent bystander. The sort of guy that would give you the shirt of his back if you said you were cold. The sort of guy who'd do anything for his brothers... "Why do I have to do these things?" Tig asked, although he didn't really expect and answer from Boo. _He was the one called on to make the violent kills because he was a cold, heartless bastard! _Tig didn't need anyone to tell him that for he knew it already.

"Tig its okay." Boo assured her guardian, rubbing his back gently, despite the fact that she knew it was far from okay... she could only imagine the torment Tig was going through. _The man had had to kill someone he cared about, someone he deemed family_... Still she had to same something to him, she had to offer him some form of comfort. "Look at me..." she demanded softly, forcing Tig's head of her shoulder. The Sergeant at Arms sighed but looked at her nevertheless, blue eyes ringed red, still dull and full of tears. "You do these things, because no one else can." She said simply, cupping Tig's cheek in her hand. "Clay, the club... they rely on you to hand out justice when it is _needed_..." she went on, emphasis on the _needed_ for she was sure Tig would never kill a brother without good reason, that he'd only do it to protect the club and the people he loved. "And it was obviously needed, yeah he was a good guy but he would have happily seen Quinn – or any one of you - dead. Your brothers shouldn't do that to you." Boo continued for she was certain this Nomad would have happily seen any Son dead if it meant clearing his heroin debt and getting himself enough cash for another fix or two. _Hell if he could send Niners after his own President then who knows what he was capable of! _"I know it was a hard thing to do, I know it must have been awful but you _had_ to do it. Would you rather one of the others had done it instead? Jax? Chibs?" Boo asked. Tig was capable of such kills because he could so easily detach himself – or so it would seem – from the situation at hand, that's why he was Sergeant at Arms because he could make the hard decisions, he could do the hard kills. Jax was a good Son but he'd never been completely comfortable with murder, not even when it was needed and Chibs was fine with killing if he had to, but he wasn't strong enough for the more brutal, personal stuff. _Tig was._

Tig couldn't help but smile at that. _Since when had Boo been so insightful_? Everything she'd said was spot on, it all made sense to Tig and it had really lifted a world of weight off his shoulders. Shit he couldn't leave one of his brothers to make such kills; they'd fall apart even more than he had! And Boo was right, good guy his brother may have been but he would have happily seen any of his brothers dead if it meant clearing his debt with the Niners. _Tig had had to kill him, for Quinn, for his brothers, for his family..._

"No I... it had to be me..." he nodded, sitting up straight and wiping at his face again. "I'm the Sergeant at Arms, it's what I do." He added firmly. Boo beamed, clearly pleased with herself for getting through to Tig.

"Yeah it is, it's what you do, to protect the ones you love." She nodded, kissing Tig on the cheek before wrapping her arms tight around him, face pressed into the crook of his neck.

"What did I ever do without you kid?" Tig said as he embraced Boo, pressing a kiss into her curls.

"I have no idea..." Boo giggled.

_**SAMCRO**_

"No! I am not going on that thing!" Tig spat, digging his heels into the ground as Boo attempted to drag him into the line. The teen turned around and pouted at him, lower lip trembling, eyes wide and watery. "_No_!" Tig said firmly, pulling the beanie Boo was wearing down over her face to hide her pitiful expression. _He was not going on that fucking thing and no amount of pouting was going to make him change his mind!_

"Come on Tig, it's like the law – you come to Disneyland you go on 'It's a Small World'." Boo grinned as she pushed her beanie out of her eyes. Tig hadn't been put off by any of the rollercoaster's or any of the other rides, but he had freaked out at the sight of Disneyland's most famed children's rides. 'It's a Small world' may be one of the tamest rides ever, but it was full of dolls, singing, moving dolls... _Tig's biggest fear. _

"I didn't even want to come to Disneyland that was _your_ choice." Tig said with a roll of his eye's, for he had taken Boo to LA, to sunset strip, to Disneyland to help her get over Chibs a little, to help her move past the fact that they couldn't ever be together... He hadn't wanted to go to Disneyland (although all the hot single momma's that had wanted a ride on SAMCRO's most notorious killer had more than made up for that) so why should he have to go on all the goddamn rides? _Especially that fucking one!_ "I'm not going on it." Tig repeated when Boo pouted again, arms folded as he glared down at the teen, eyes narrowed and blazing. Boo however, was not put off.

"Yes you are." She said in a singsong voice, bouncing about on her heels as she attempted to take Tig's hand. Boo was determined to get him on the ride, she was certain it wouldn't be as bad for him as he believed it would be... okay, so that was a lie and she knew it. _It would be funny_, that's why she wanted to get him on it. A defiant Tig however, simply tucked his hands under his elbows.

"It's a ride full of little singing dolls Boo, you _really_ think I'm gonna get on it?" Tig snapped. Kid knew all too well that he was scared of dolls so why was she insisted that he get on the fucking ride? _It was almost like she wanted to see him scared half to death! _

"Ok, fine..." Boo sighed in defeat, pressing her lips to Tig's cheek before sauntering off to join the end of the short line. She hadn't given in however; as she'd talked to Tig a pair of slim girls with the longest legs – who could have only been models – had joined the queue. Boo could tell just by looking at them that they were the sort of girls that would want to fuck Tig and of course, being women – and model types no less – Tig would want to fuck them right back.

"That's so not playing fair." Tig sighed as Boo waved at him from the end of the line, prompting two gorgeous, leggy women to look in his direction. At the sight of him, clad in his 'Sons of Anarchy' cut, they started flirting with him, flicking their hair, licking their lips and moving their bodies about in a way that gave Tig a fantastic look down their shirts... So of course, he went over.

"Hi." The first girl beamed, eyes raking up and down Tig's body as she spoke. She was the taller of the two, her hair a fairer blond than her friends with wide pouty lips that would look best wrapped around Tig's dick...

"So, are you getting on the ride too?" her friend asked, her eyelashes fluttering madly. While this girl didn't have the height of her friend, she did have just about the most perfect pair of tits that Tig had seen in a long time... _Shit he really wanted to get his hands on them_.

_And the two girls together, as a pair... what a lot of fucking fun that would be. _

"That depends, what's in it for me?" Tig asked coolly, hands on hips as he looked back and forth between the girls from over the top of his sunglasses.

"Fear?" Boo chimed in, giggling softly to herself. If Tig got on the ride with those girls, he'd only make a fool of himself... not that Boo cared all that much. _It would be funny as hell!_

"Shush kid..." Tig said, not evening bothering to look at Boo, hand on her cheek as he pushed her away. Hey he could handle a few little singing dolls if it meant having a little fun with the hot women from the queue... _After all what were a few singing dolls compared to those tits and those lips... _Tig had a hard on just thinking about the fun he was going to have with the women in the queue!

"Well, afterwards we could find a dark corner somewhere and –" The taller woman said, leaning in towards Tig as she spoke, moving so close she could nip at his ear lobe.

"- have a little ride of our own..." the second girl chimed in after, finishing her friend's sentence for her. Tig smirked triumphantly at that. _If they could finish each other's sentences then damn, doing the two of them together would be crazy, sexy fun!_

"You ladies have got yourself a deal..." Tig grinned, winking at the pair of them before joining them in line. Behind him, Boo sniggered, but he ignored her. Until the four of them got on the little boat that would take them round the ride, Tig was cocky and suave, chatting away to his new _friends _and trying to impress them with exaggerated tales of his time at SAMCRO. As soon as the ride started however, music and all, Tig paled and sunk down on his seat. "Oh Jesus Christ..." he muttered taking a deep breath for courage as the ride started moving.

"Are you okay?" the taller woman asked when she caught sight of Tig's pale face. He forced a smile and nodded, hoped to god that the girls wouldn't notice how white and shaky he was.

"Yeah... just uh... been a while since lunch is all." He lied, patting his stomach as though he were hungry. Boo sniggered from her seat so Tig stuck his finger up at her. _He was going to kill that girl he really was! _The ride eased through the first room achingly slowly, making sure Tig got a good long hard look at every doll they went past. He couldn't help but shudder as they moved in time to the annoying tune that they were 'singing'. They were all so horribly realistic, and all of them were looking at him, _every goddamn one!_

"You don't look too good." Said the girl with the tits as the ride entered the second room. The curly haired biker was looking a little worse for wear; pale and shaking he had a thin sheen of sweat covering his body. She wondered if maybe the ride was making him feel sick...

Tig simply shook his head as he drew in a deep, shuddering breath and closed his eyes, shaking hands wiping away the sweat that had started to drip down his face. _He didn't feel too good..._ He could feel the eyes of the dolls on him, watching his every movement. They were laughing at him, mocking him, all the while singing that annoying cheery jingle in some foreign language_... the song was probably all about him and pathetic he looked in front of the women he wanted to fuck_! In the next room at least, the doll's sung in English, so at least Tig knew they weren't making fun of him in song. Still he could feel their eyes on him; they were all watching him... Tig didn't dare open his eyes. _At least if he had his eyes closed he could pretend there weren't any dolls._

"Fuck..." Tig drawled fearfully as the ride entered yet another room. Again the dolls were singing in a foreign language – Japanese or Chinese – convincing Tig once again that they were singing about him, plotting against him in harmony. The Sergeant at Arms risked opening his eyes and regretted it at once. He was surrounded, completely surrounded by loads of realistic looking mechanical loving dolls dressed up like they came from China. Tig gulped back the bile that had risen in his throat and pulled his cut over his head so that he didn't have to see the dolls, put his hands over his ears so he didn't have to hear them singing. "This is too much, this is too goddamn much!" he cried, tears dripping down his cheeks as he dropped his head between his knees. "Make it stop... please make it stop..." he muttered, mostly to himself, as the ride continued on, and on, and on...

"Is he alright?" the taller woman asked Boo, nodding her head towards a cowering, shaking Tig. Boo, who had been watching Tig gleefully simply shook her head as she wiped tears of mirth from her eyes. She didn't trust herself to speak... she'd just start laughing and she knew it. The two women looked at one another and grimaced, a silent exchange passing between them. It was obvious to Boo that Tig wasn't going to be fucking either of the women! _Such a shame..._

"Hey can we get off this thing?" Tig growled a few minutes later, slamming his fists down on his knees, his face bright fear in fear and anger. Both the women backed away from him fearfully but Tig didn't care, they had been on the goddamn fucking piece of shit ride for far too fucking long now! He couldn't take another minute of it!

"Tig, it's not over yet..." Boo grinned, although the ride would soon end. They were in the last room now, the ride was drawing to a close and the two women that Tig had been hoping to fuck couldn't look more thankful for it. _It was obvious they were going to run off as soon as they could._

"I'm really freaked out right now..." Tig said as he closed his eyes once again. He couldn't help but picture however; all that he had seen before he'd closed his eyes. _The dolls, hundreds of them it seemed, dressed in various different outfits from around the world, all of them smiling, waving, looking right at him... _"Goddamn does this ever fucking end?" Tig groaned as the ride slowed to an almost complete standstill, allowing the people in the boat in front to get off. After another minute however, _finally_, their boat rolled forward allowing them to get off the ride. The two women got off at once, arms linked as they laughed and hurried away as quickly as their legs would take them. Tig got off next, moving slowly, his entire form shaking and glistening with sweat. He marched off angrily without bothering to wait for Boo.

"You okay Tig?" Boo said as she hurried after Tig, a sorry expression on her face. While it had been funny as hell to watch him squirm in fear, she felt guilt for making his feel so shitty and scared.

"No I'm fucking not!" Tig barked, spinning on his heel to glare down at Boo, eyes bulging in anger, fists clenched to stop him from reaching out and shaking her. "I told you I didn't wanna go on that fucking thing, I told you why!" he yelled pointing towards the exit of the ride, finger shaking madly. She _knew didn't she, that he was scared of dolls? Why the fuck did she have to go and drag him on the ride? Why the fuck did she had to embarrass him in front of the two hot model types?_ "Now those girls have fucked off, they probably think I'm crazy!" he spat. Those women had been the hottest he'd come across since taking Boo on vacation and they'd wanted to do him together... now they were off someone where without him, laughing about him, mocking him. "Goddamn dolls!" Tig growled, marching off again.

Boo had almost burst into tears as Tig's rant. He had never yelled at her like that before, had never been so angry with her before... she'd actually been scared of him, fearful that he might lash out and hit her.

"I'm sorry Tigger." She called out after him, too scared to chase after him. "I just thought it would be funny is all." She admitted wretchedly, ducking her head and wiping away her tears. Tig stopped in his tracks at once, heart falling to the floor. He could practically _hear_ the tears tumbling down Boo's cheeks... _Goddamnit now he felt bad for yelling at her._ Sighing he turned round and walked back to Boo, who did indeed have tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Well I guess it was worth it if it got you laughing..." he sighed as he wrapped his arms around her. "I do like to see you happy Boo." He added, for hadn't that been the point of them going away for a few days in the first place? _For the sake of her happiness, not his? _

"I'll make this up to you Tig, I promise." Boo promised as she leaned against Tig, arms wrapping tight around his waist. _And boy did she_! Tig was in the shower when suddenly a hot room service lady appeared... Boo had sent her in and then gone down to dinner alone. Fuck could that lady do a thing or two with a feather duster...

_**I hope you guys enjoyed this oneshot! Sorry it took so long to come out... Sorry as well if the description of 'It's a Small World' was way off. Been a long time since I last went to Disneyland so I can't really remember it (thank fuck) all too well...**_

_**The poll on my wall about a Tig/ Boo oneshot based on what would have happened had Chibs not come to Charming is still up, as well as a link to a picture of what I think Boo might look like.**_

_**As usual reviews are incredibly motivational and make my writing worthwhile. Actually, reviews are like my muse! The more I get the more inspired I am to write, the more ideas I get...**_


End file.
